narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Naruto Jinraiden: The Day the Wolf Howled
Read it here http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=876309 ItachiWasAHero (talk) 20:14, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :Finally, it is here. Thanks to Snapper. Should the exclusive characters/information be added to the wiki?--Omojuze (talk) 20:19, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::It's not canon, so probably not. We could create character articles, but without pictures or anything... • Seelentau 愛 議 20:20, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :::So? We can add all Naruto media. The only problem would be the extended information on Sasuke's page, so maybe just a link to this page. Yeah the characters, village, exclusive items and everythin' should be added.--Omojuze (talk) 20:22, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, but we should handle it like we handle the game stories, for example. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:35, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Where did you get that idea? Is this a game? No. Is this a book - Yes. We should handle this the same as how we are going to handle the soon-to-come "Hiden"s. We should at least make notice of them, not necessarily full information.--Omojuze (talk) 21:01, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It doesn't matter what kind of medium it is. It only matters that this wasn't written by Kishimoto at all and has not been referenced in the manga once. The Hiden aren't canon as well. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:07, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I'm not saying that this is canon. And what you're saying is foolish. We reference non-canon material (fillers) in characters' pages, so we should also reference the novels. The games are an exception because you can influence what you do. Again, so what if they're not canon, doesn't mean we shouldn't make notice of their existence.--Omojuze (talk) 21:13, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Of course we should make notice of their existence. But not like the fillers, but more like the movies at the end of a character's article. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:20, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::As long as we don't include additional information, aside from the link to the page of the novel, it should be good like with the fillers.--Omojuze (talk) 21:21, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Are you aware that the Blood Prison and Mui are mentioned in Kakahi Hiden? If we include the novels in the main part of the character article, we would have to do the same with that movie, because they're set in the same canon. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:23, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::I am aware that the Blood Prison is mentioned, but I did not hear about Mui being mentioned, but if its true, then the entire "Black Period" is pointless. Are you suggesting to change "Movies" into "Movies and Novels"?--Omojuze (talk) 21:25, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::How is it pointless? The novels take place in an extended canon universe, the Blood Prison and Mui are referenced because the novels are written by the same guy who wrote the Blood Prison novel. And as I said, extended canon storylines (movies, novels etc.) should not be included in the main part of an article, especially because almost no one knows about those novels. If we suddenly have Sasuke's adventure in the Howling Wolf Village in his article, everyone would be like "huh? When did that happen? Do they make up stuff now? How stupid". So yeah, I made my point. But maybe we should make a generel canon discussion in the forums. ::::::::::::Yes, does that sound too far-fetched? The novels make reference to the movie novel, which is in turn based on the movie. Same canonical universe => same article part. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:30, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ok. Then the "Black Period" will have no info, aside from what the Boruto series provide us, right?--Omojuze (talk) 21:31, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Blank Period. No idea if the Boruto series will be canon or not, but no. The Last is also part of the Blank Period, though. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 21:34, January 30, 2015 (UTC) :On the subject of making articles for book-exclusive characters/jutsu/items: the wiki does not currently have a media filter in place to deal with them. ''~SnapperT '' 21:22, January 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I've noticed that too.--Omojuze (talk) 21:25, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Canon Hiden? It seems like the newer Hiden are canon, so if that's true, what becomes of this story? Diamonddeath (talk) 09:23, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :Depends on who decides to get anal about it this week. As of now, only the newer novels are treated as sort of a "manga filler". Novels like this are are noted the article but in the "Other Media" section.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 09:27, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::The village and the bombs are manga filler. The plot itself isn't. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:30, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :::I love Seelentau how you decide which plot elements from the novels are canon and which aren't just because you don't like village and bombs.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:33, April 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::You do realize that the village and the bombs are referenced in Kakashi Hiden? The plot of Jinraiden is not. Hence my "decision". • Seelentau 愛 議 12:38, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Yes it's our decision and job to cherry-pick canon.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:52, April 25, 2015 (UTC) :It's the same logic applied to the fillers. Just because Raiga appeared in the manga, his filler story isn't suddenly canon. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:10, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Jutsu According to recent edits to the Japanese Wikipedia, there are two jutsu used by Reishi and Tenma. One appears to be the actual name for what we currently have as "Howling Wolf Sealing Technique": , which Wikipedia lists Reishi as the sole user, instead of Reishi and Tenma, as we do, and as Hiden. I don't see mentions of death in the Wikipedia entry. No idea how to translate Kodon here, or even if it should be translated. The other one is . The only part of the translation I'm sure of is the "wild beast" part. I translated it as "stilling genjutsu" because the description mentions saigenzai (催幻剤), which is one kanji away "hypnotic" or "soporific". The "tsūshin" part seems to be a word play on 通信 and 痛心, and I also have no idea how to translate that. This one is also listed as being used by both Reishi and Tenma. Omnibender - Talk - 17:43, May 15, 2016 (UTC)